powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chamesthehero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Enhanced Jump page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Time fer that interview my man! ---- # 1. Q) Where did you get the idea for the Cosmic Radar? :A) The famous Dragon Radar from Dragon Ball. # 2. Q) Do you think the Cosmic Radar would fit in the Sonic canon somehow? :A) Yes, but I think both the heroes and villains already have other methods of locating them. Knuckles the Echidna can sense Chaos Emeralds from afar in the Archie continuity, as far as I know. # 3. Q) Has this item been used for things it wasn't intended for? :A) I don't think it has. It was created for a single purpose, after all. # 4. Q) How would you describe this item in under five words? :A) "Plot device under another name!" # 5. Q) How long has it been used for? :A) Dimitri Chronicles happens within a year. So, my lucky guess would be just that: one year. # 6. Q) Were there any changes you made to the Cosmic Radar before reaching the final stage? :A) At first, it didn't have a stealth mode. Its stealth mode ensures that other large organizations such as the Guardian Units of Nations never attempt to ambush and take Team Prinus' Chaos Emeralds. After all, the Chaos Emeralds are sought by numerous people. The ambush really did happen, though... # 7. Q) Finally, are there any plans for this item in the future? :A) After Dimitri Chronicles is concluded, I'm not sure if the team will use this item anymore. My "plot device under another name" will have served its purpose by then. Then again, who knows what the future awaits? ---- Freedom is the right [[User talk:TheDarkMantis15|of all]] sentient beings. - Optimus Prime 23:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Interviews Interview time bruh! Featured User # 1. How's your day so far? A) It has been pretty tiresome, but satisfying! # 2. How's it feel to be Featured once again? A) ) It feels great! I thank everyone for believing in my efforts. # 3. Of your relationships, who would you say would count as your best friend(s)? A) Out of all people, father is my definite best friend. I have friends in school, but father is the only one I'm willing to trust completely, and he is always there for me. I'm not certain if most others can say the same about their relatives, however. # 4. What kind of media do you prefer overall (TV, movies, video games, literature)? A) I thoroughly enjoy comic-based literature and their animated adaptations! # 5. Out of all your characters, who would you say is your favorite among them? A) My favorite character solely depends on who I'm currently invested in, really! # 6. If any of your characters would have a chance at appearing in official Sonic material (video game, comic, cartoon), who would it be and why? A) Hah! That's the dream of every Sonic fanfic writer. When you think about it, though, it's rather difficult to answer that question when you have so many characters. I would have to go with Luther, the strongest swordsman and prince of the Felis Kingdom. Can you imagine seeing his entire cast in action, along with his castle filled with beautiful battle-maids and his high-speed refined abilities? It would be extremely awesome! ...Wait, most of my females are definitely Rule 34-material, aren't they? # 7. Do you have any upcoming plans/events (both on and offline)? A) Community service events and parties. I also plan on finishing Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness within this year or in February of next year! # 8. Have you thought of having your characters wear costumes for Halloween, or doing a sort of "Halloween Special" for them? A) ...Can you imagine my female characters wearing nothing but skimpy mummy wraps? Affirmative for both. Originally, the "special" was planned one year ago, but then I decided to revise most of it. I cannot spoil too much, but it does involve werewolves, vampires, and witches. Get excited already! # 9. Are you excited for Halloween? A) Sorta. In my country, we don't celebrate it, but I hope y'all have a good time! # 10. Finally, if you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be? A) The power to travel between universes. I would be able to head into the universes of my favorite franchises, explore vast worlds and meet new people, and discover powers I never knew I had within me all along! Life would be an even greater adventure! Featured Article # 1. Would Rikai count as a favorite among your characters? A) Initially, Rikai was among my least favorite because he was hard to work with. However, after his personality expansion and revamped motives, he definitely is one of my favorites. # 2. Has Rikai ever worked alongside other "Big Bads"? A) Without spoiling too much, I'd say he never directly worked alongside anyone. # 3. Does Rikai have a plan for the spooky scary night of Halloween? A) I'd assume people from Soumerca, given the continent it was based on, don't celebrate it! Rikai would definitely spend the night empowering himself since the amount of negativity in the holiday would be off-the-charts! # 4. If Rikai succeeded in reducing Mobius into a hollow shell full of nothingness, what would he do after that? A) Interesting question! Rikai would eventually scatter his minions across dimensions and to start a dimensional conquest. However, while he might seem invincible at that point, good would always rise against evil. # 5. Would Rikai believe himself to be a "mama's boy" due to his relationship with Madam Weiss? A) Rikai has already discarted his maternal emotional dependency with Madam Weiss, but since she is the only one that ever showed him a glimpse of how unconditional kindness is supposed to be like, I guess so (to some extent). # 6. Does Rikai have anyone he considers as a rival (either good or evil)? A) The closest things that could resemble rivals for him would be Dimitri, for reasons I cannot yet reveal, and Aurora, the kind-hearted and last remaining Mobian goddess. # 7. Finally, how would a battle between Rikai and Dimitri go? A) Right makes might, or might makes right? Read Dimitri Chronicles and you'll see. ---- Featured User 2: The Squeakquel # 1. What was your very first memory here at SFW? :A) Skull marking my first page for deleton due to insufficient content. # 2. Did you look up to anyone when you were relatively new around here? If so, who? :A) I looked up to Smash and Ryushusupercat. The former had cool, extensive character pages while the latter had many interesting concepts and a multitude of characters. Although they're still great people, surpassing them is not my goal anymore. Nowadays, I aspire to set examples just like they did in the past. # 3. You've been Featured three times in a row! How's that feel? :A) Third time's the charm. I really appreciate all the support! # 4. Relatedly, can you tell us how it feels to be an administrator here? :A) I've been administrator for such little time, but it made me have a different perspective on the site. # 5. As this is the month of Halloween, will you be having your characters dressed in cool costumes? :A) Perhaps when I have enough time. Sounds like the kind of drawing that is fun to do! # 6. If you had a general leitmotif, what do you think it'd be? :A) Somewhere along lines of Monochrome Memory from Under Night In-Birth. # 7. If there was a scrapped concept you had that you could revive and reconstruct to make better, what would it be? :A) Perhaps the Prinus Clan's scrapped innate affinity with the moon. The moon itself is often featured in Dimitri Chronicles as symbolism for deeper meanings... Perhaps having Dimitri be stronger or weaker according to the current moon phase instead of full-on Lunarakinesis would be rather interesting, indeed! # 8. Sonic Mania and Project 2017 are currently in development! What are your thoughts? :A) Having more Sonic concepts to work with is always appreciated. I will reserve most of my judgment until I learn more about them, but I'm definitely in for the memes. # 9. On that note, who would you say is your favorite Sonic character(s)? :A) Silver the Hedgehog was the character that got me into the franchise. Other favorite characters include Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, and possibly E-123 Omega. # 10. Finally, what would you consider your dream job? :A) Any job that I earn a lot of money by doing something I love sounds like a dream job! ---- Featured Article: The Pre-Sequel I'm late, yes, don't need to tell me /bricked ---- # 1. The first episode of your series has been Featured! How does that make you feel? :A) I feel honored that my hard-work was recognized in some manner. Thank you, everyone! # 2. In the Preface, you describe the theme as being one of loneliness. Are there other themes that are touched upon in this installment? :A) Although it varies from reader to reader, there are other subtle ones. For example, the story also focuses on the theme of the imperfection of the world, the battle of idealism versus cynicism, and the strength in numbers. I hope those that read my stories are able to identify some others! # 3. If Rikai had never joined the Nightmare Seekers, what do you think would have happened? :A) Ah, what-if scenarios I do have some personal theories! :There is a chance Rikai would have not become a spell-caster and instead lead a rebellion to drive away the intruders from his village. Perhaps he would eventually come to love someone! :But alas, he is different. Rikai is someone whose presence on this world was prophesized thousands of years ago. That makes me wonder... would he be swayed by darkness in another manner?'' Can we truly fight fate?'' # 4. If RoD had a theme song and soundtrack, what do you think they'd be? :A) I have no idea for soundtrack since my characters' themes are taken from various series. The main two main choices for the theme song, however, are Zoetrope by Yanagi Nagi or Falling in the Black by Skillet. # 5. Were there any things that made development problematic? :A) Sometimes I would forget to save everything I had written in a week. Aside from writer's block, there were times I had difficulties getting from Point A to Point B while including interesting things in-between! # 6. If RoD was developed as a video game, would you want some of the longer episodes to be made shorter for the sake of making it not seem way too long, or keep it as is? :A) Every adaptation needs to sacrifice of the original content to serve its medium better. Like a book is adapted to a movie, I would preserve key elements of the story and adapt others to make it a cool video game. # 7. Finally, what was your favorite part during writing? :A) Getting impressed with myself by coming up with ideas, concepts, or pieces of dialogue that made me shiver with how cool, how heartwarming, how nightmare-fueling, or how'' perverse'' they were. Featured Article: An Unexpected Reboot im fabulously late lol # 1. Given Cinnamon's parents mysteriously disappeared, will they make a comeback yet? If so, how will she react? :A) Since they have not returned in a while, it is very unlikely to assume they will ever return. # 2. Can you say why she was originally "Bella the Arcane" as said in her fun facts section? :A) Cinnamon was originally a different character. More information can be found on the Creation and Development section! # 3. Outside of her siblings, who do you think Cinnamon has a good chemistry with in the cast of Dimitri Chronicles? :A) She is fond of Dimitri and Daiku since they aided her in saving her siblings. Similarly, she also has a good chemistry with Ramonna, who has the same cooking habits as her and looks reliable. # 4. What do you think she'd do if she lost her siblings somehow (death, separation, etc)? :A) The poor girl would probably never forgive herself and would not rest until she hunted down the one responsible. # 5. Has her command over light manipulation caused any trouble for her at all? :A) Overuse can lead her to become rather light-headed. If used extensively at night, it could potentially attract mosquitoes. # 6. Relatedly, how good would you say she is at her light-based abilities? :A) She lacks formal training, so she has yet to explore many offensive aspects of the power. Alternatively, she is particularly creative with their passive usage and tries to incorporate them in her daily life as a huntress and older sister. # 7. Finally, what would her reaction be if she realized she was being interviewed here? :A) She would be a little uneasy at first since she would not know your intentions. After realizing her siblings would not be in danger, Cinnamon would invite you in and most likely prepare tea so you guys could talk! ---- [[User:TheDarkMantis15|'Gamer,']] [[User talk:TheDarkMantis15|'Writer,']] [[User blog:TheDarkMantis15|'Roleplayer']]: TheDarkMantis15 01:53, October 5, 2015 (UTC)